Tutorial
:This article is about the in-game tutorial quests. For a quick guide about the game, see Getting started. The tutorial is one of three special quests presented to player ponies near where they are first spawned. Quest Sequence Talking with the starting pony will cause them to describe some of the basic game controls. There will be three to four tasks given: # Move to a nearby designated spot. # Jump onto a nearby raised platform. # Talk with other ponies to learn about what makes type special. # Practising of special ability (pegasi and unicorns only). For each task, the location or ponies are designated by a hovering yellow exclamation mark ("!") to draw attention to it. The mark disappears once the task is complete. The ponies that need to be talked to are different for each pony type and are in the same region as the tutorial starts in. At this time each tutorial involves three of these ponies. Upon completing all tasks and returning to talk to the assigning pony, the player is given instructions to start on the following quests: Forest Frenzy (earth ponies), A Wolf in Horse Clothing (pegasi) or Believe It Or Not (unicorns). Quest Walkthrough Earth Pony Official quest name: Foal Life Consequences 'Journal' Quest initiation: *''Talk to Frizzy Stradlin.'' After talking to Frizzy Stradlin: I need to walk over to the far side of the schoolyard. "Use the WASD keys to move. 'W' moves you forward, 'S' moves you backwards, and 'A' and 'D' make you turn to the left and to the right, in that order. You probably already knew that, though. Look at how smart you are!" -- Frizzy Stradlin *''Walk behind the school building.'' After walking: *''Talk to Frizzy Stradlin.'' After talking to Frizzy Stradlin again: I need to learn how to jump if I want to get to the top of the stack of haybales. "Tap the SPACEBAR to Jump. Jump while using the movement keys to jump in that direction. Don't worry if you aren't very coordinated, that's why we practice! You can always hold the Shift to move slower and really focus on getting it right." -- Frizzy Stradlin *''Jump atop the haystack.'' After jumping: *''Talk to Frizzy Stradlin.'' After talking to Frizzy Stradlin again: I'm going to have a stroll around town and talk to citizens about what makes earth ponies special. After that, I should go back to my teacher. "To find the next stage of a quest, you can always look for yellow exclamation points (!) on the minimap in the upper left corner of the screen. Don't spend all your time looking at a map and miss out on the beauty of the world around you, though." -- Frizzy Stradlin *''Talk to Maplesweet.'' *''Talk to Polly Poppet.'' *''Talk to Dancer.'' After talking to NPCs: *''Talk to Frizzy Stradlin.'' Quest completion: Our next lesson is about Talent Marks. Come back and talk to me when you're ready, but don't be in such a hurry to grow up. You're only young once!" -- Frizzy Stradlin Started by talking to Frizzy Stradlin in Ponydale (A), in front of the player at the entrance of the schoolhouse. The player is then given instructions to move to the designated spot, which is the grass patch at the back of the schoolhouse. Then, the player is given instructions to jump on top of some hay bales beside the schoolhouse. Afterwards, the player would need to talk to Dancer (D), Maplesweet (B) and Polly Poppet © to find out what makes earth ponies special, before returning to Frizzy Stradlin to get a reward for completion of quest. Pegasus Official quest name: Foal Speed Ahead 'Journal' Quest initiation: *''Talk to Windhover.'' After talking to Windhover: Walk over to the gazebo at the back of the schoolyard. Use the WASD keys to move. "W" moves you forward, "S" moves you backwards, and "A" and "D" make you turn to the left and to the right. Don't worry, even newborn ponies can walk almost immediately. Give it a try! -- Windhover *''Walk to the gazebo.'' After walking: I have explored the gazebo. I should return to Windhover and see what my next task is. '' *''Talk to Windhover. After talking to Windhover again: You need to learn how to jump if you want to get to the top of that pillar! Tap the SPACEBAR to Jump. Jump while using the movement keys to Jump in that direction. Get those hooves off the ground! -- Windhover *''Jump atop the short pillar.'' After jumping: I jumped on top of the pillar. I need to ask Windhover what to do next. *''Talk to Windhover.'' After talking to Windhover again: I'm going to have a stroll around town and talk to citizens about what makes us special. "To find the next stage of a quest, you can always look for yellow exclamation points (!) on the minimap in the upper left corner of the screen. Good luck." -- Windhover *''Talk to Crank.'' *''Talk to Wind Runner.'' *''Talk to Storm Chaser.'' After talking to NPCs: *''Talk to Windhover.'' After talking to Windhover again: My first flight test! I need to fly through the cloud rings behind the school. "To fly, tap the jump key (SPACEBAR) twice. Hold it to fly upward. To descend, hold the CTRL key. Tap the CTRL key twice to stop flying, or just touch the ground. Use the WASD keys to move, and you can steer with mouse controls. Aim for right below the exclamation points. Don't worry if you don't get the hang of it right away. Not everypony is a gifted flier." -- Windhover *''Fly through the rings.'' After flying: I flew through the rings. Nothing to it! I should see what Windhover has to teach me next. *''Talk to Windhover.'' Quest completion: Now I'm ready to explore the world! Started by talking to Windhover in Cloudopolis (A), in front of the player on the grounds of the academy schoolyard. The player is then given instructions to move to the designated spot, which is the gazebo at the other side of the schoolyard, reachable without flying by going to the airstrip to the south and walking across a bridge on the east end. Then, the player is given instructions to jump on top of some pillars at the schoolyard. Afterwards, the player would need to talk to Storm Chaser (B), Crank © and Wind Runner (D) to find out what makes pegasus ponies special. Lastly, the player is given instructions to fly through cloud rings before returning to Windhover to get a reward for completion of quest. Unicorn Official quest name: Foal Time Student 'Journal' Quest initiation: *''Talk to Starburst Nova.'' After talking to Starburst Nova: I need to walk over to the front entrance of the school building. "Use the WASD keys to move. 'W' moves you forward, 'S' moves you backwards, and 'A' and 'D' make you turn to the left and to the right. Don't worry, even newborn ponies can walk almost immediately. Give it a try! -- Starburst Nova *''Walk up the stairs.'' After walking: *''Talk to Starburst Nova.'' After talking to Starburst Nova again: I need to learn how to jump if I want to get to the top of the pile of boxes. "Tap the SPACEBAR to Jump. Jump while using the movement keys to Jump in that direction. See how high you can get!" -- Starburst Nova *''Jump atop the stack of crates.'' After jumping: *''Talk to Starburst Nova.'' After talking to Starburst Nova again: I'm going to have a stroll around town and talk to citizens about what makes unicorns special. After that, I should go back to my teacher. "To find the next stage of a quest, you can always look for yellow exclamation points (!) on the minimap in the upper left corner of the screen. I'm sure you can do it! -- Starburst Nova *''Talk to Steam Valve.'' *''Talk to Dashing Delano.'' *''Talk to Unnecessary Justice.'' After talking to NPCs: *''Talk to Starburst Nova.'' After talking to Starburst Nova again: Unicorns can teleport! I need to try it! "To teleport, select the teleport ability on your hotbar and click with the left mouse button on where you want to teleport to. You need to have enough energy, though. Have fun!" -- Starburst Nova *''Teleport to the light pole.'' After teleporting: I did it! I should talk to Ms. Nova again. *''Talk to Starburst Nova.'' Quest completion: Now I'm ready to explore the world! Started by talking to Starburst Nova in Cantermore (A), in front of the player on the grounds of Cantermore University. The player is then given instructions to move to the designated spot, which is the front of the door at the top of the stairs. Then, the player is given instructions to jump on top of some crates located beside Thyme. Afterwards, the player would need to talk to Dashing Delano (B), Steam Valve © and Unnecessary Justice (D) to find out what makes unicorn ponies special. Lastly, the player is given instructions to teleport to the light pole before returning to Starburst Nova to get a reward for completion of quest. Rewards When the tutorial is complete, 300 XP in all talents will be awarded. Trivia Each of the quest names is a foal-based pun on a different name or phrase: * Foal Life Consequences on the title of the infamous fanfiction Half Life: Full Life Consequences * Foal Speed Ahead on the naval command "Full speed ahead!" * Foal Time Student on the employment status "Full-time student" * Beginning with pre-alpha 9, Storm Chaser replaced Flash in the pegasus tutorial. * Alpha 0.1 changed quest behavior so that speaking to all the NPCs is no longer optional, though the dialogue does not reflect this in the earth pony and unicorn versions of the quest. In the earth pony version, this means it is possible to permanently advance through the end-of-quest dialogue without actually completing the quest, making it impossible to obtain the reward. ** The same open server event also introduced a bug leading to the now necessary NPC dialogue failing to appear in the earth pony version of the quest. *The tutorial for earth ponies in Alpha 0.2, does not advance after walking over to the back of the school building, making it impossible to complete the tutorial and hence no reward is obtainable. * Before the Open Access Release, completion of the tutorial will reward the player with 1500 XP (unicorns) or 3000 XP (earth ponies and pegasi) in all talents, as well as a Rabbit Egg. *The flying tutorial for pegasi and teleportation tutorial for unicorns were added in the Open Access Release. *The journal entries were also updated to include more information in the Open Access Release. **The journal entry shown after completion of the earth pony tutorial is not updated properly, as it tells the player to return to Frizzy Stradlin after the player is ready for a lesson on talent marks. Category:Quests Category:Cantermore Category:Cloudopolis Category:Ponydale Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Foal-Only Quests